AAA !! Zabierz tę pszczołę...
Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 6 Chris : 'Ostatnio w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Podwójne eliminacje ! Dzisiaj są bardzo na topie , ale w takim tempie skończymy sezon w mgnieniu oka , a wiemy ,że tego nie chcecie ! Właśnie kolejka przejechali się Sierra i Cody ! Nierozłączna para .. Tricia , zaczęła pokazywać pazurki i zaatakowała Alejandro .. Hmm świetnie , znowu coś się dzieje .. na dodatek kujony chyba coś zrobią z mięśniakami . Dowiecie się wszystkiego w tym odcinku , może w dalszych … '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Apartament '''Alejandro : '''Jak mnie wszystko boli … '''Jonesy : '''To jest kara za próbę odebrania mi Nikki ! '''Jen : Ej , no wiecie ,że mimo wszystko jest potrzebny . Alejandro : '''Jedna ma o czymś pojęcie . '''Jonesy ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Pojęcie , ona wczuła się w grę i jeśli tylko stanie jej na drodze rozwali go jak Nikki . Kocham ostre laski … Trent : Eh , nudno tutaj trochę .. Gwen : '''Wiem i dzięki, że mnie zaprosiłeś . Ale nie będziesz niczego wyprawiał ? '''Trent : '''Wiem , już odpuściłem sobie i mimo tego co przeżyliśmy możemy zostać przyjaciółmi '''Gwen : '''Cieszę się i powodzenia w grze . Musze iść do .. swoich .. Sorki , ale robi mi się niedobrze jak o nich pomyśle . Piętro przegranych '''Lindsay : Więc , zgadzamy się wszystkie ? Kirsten : Lindsay ! Lindsay ! Kristen : '''Zrobimy co będziesz chciała ! '''Lindsay ; '''Poplotkujemy i pójdziemy do Tylera ! '''Kirsten ; Ale jesteś z nim szczęśliwa ! Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jestem taka podekscytowana . Dziewczyny mnie lubią i są wspaniałe ! '''Kirsten ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ale jest super w tej drużynie ! '''Darth : '''Witajcie dziewczyny ! '''Caitlin ; O nie , Darth , chyba nie chcesz się do mnie przystawać … Darth : Co ty , podoba mi się … Tyler : Tylko to powiedz.. Darth : Zostaw mnie , jesteś naprawdę idiotą ! Tyler : '''Zobaczysz , mój silny cios …!!! ''Tyler zamachuje się i chce uderzyć w Dartha , ale ten się odsuwa , wysuwa jego gacie , włącza miecz świetlny i uderza go o plecy i odrzuca. Przyglądają się temu Heather i Blake wraz z Caitlin '' '''Caitlin : '''Nie przesadzasz ? '''Heather ; '''Imponujące , taki pryszczaty gnojek powalił żałosnego sportowca .. Ale oryginalne . '''Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To było Zaje**** ! Nie wiedziałem ,że tak potrafi . Ale w twarz tego mi nie powiem . '''Tyler : '''Co za wstyd ! Jak moi kumple na mnie będą patrzeć ! Fontanna '''Chris : Moi uczestnicy , trochę mieliśmy wybuchowe te pięć odcinków , więc postaram się oszczędzić wam wrażeń. Darth : '''I nie ukarzesz nas zadaniem ! '''Chris : '''No co wy , w cuda wierzycie ! Jasne ,że mam już zadanie. W sklepie z organiczną żywnością znajdują się trzy klatki z trzema uczestnikami którzy dostali szansę powrotu od widzów ! Dowiecie się tego dopiero pod koniec odcinka ! '''Caitlin : '''Mam nadzieję ,że to nie Duncan . Kirsten ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Może to jest Justin , o rany jak ja go kocham ! Żałuje ,że odpadł w Planie Totalnej Porażki i jest mi go szkoda. Ale może powróci i wygra , oj jak ja bym tego chciała .. A jego ciało ! '''Chris : '''No , no musicie biec do tamtych schodów , potem ponownie lecieć przez pierwsze piętro do sklepu Piętro '''Gwen ; '''Ale jestem zmęczona , nie chcę mi się biec. Może się przejdziemy ? '''Caitlin : '''Zgadzam się . bieganie nie jest dla mnie . '''Lindsay : Hej , może użyjemy tego fajnego mopa ? Kirsten ; '''To nie mop , to te elektryczne , no do czyszczenia. '''Gwen : Przydadzą się . Caitlin : '''No i to jest pomysł . Wskakujemy . '''Alexis ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Lindsay wpadła na pomysł ? Chyba zaczyna hodować mózg albo przez przypadek jej coś wyszło. ''Daleko z przodu biegnie drużyna Klientów i Frajerów '' '''Heather : '''Ruszajcie się frajerzy . '''Alejandro : Skąd taki zapał dla nas co Heather ? Heather : Zamknij się mówię do swoich nie was ! Tricia ; '''Daruj sobie pogaduchy z nim i ruszaj . '''Jude : Po co się spieszyć , na luzaku. Trent : 'Hej co to jest ? '''Jen : '''Zostaw to może być … ''Nagle załamuje się podłoga i cała drużyna Klientów wpada do sklepu z pszczołami '''Alejandro : Pomóżcie . Nikki : No ruchy fajtłapo. Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mam nadzieje ,że nie wezmą tego mi na złe .. Prawda . '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co za kompletny ignorant ! Mówię , nie krzyczę żeby tego nie ruszał a on co ? Robi swoje tak jak każdy w tej drużynie . Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ale z tego Alejandro fajtłapa , jak on mógł wygrać sezon ? Nie rozumiem . Sklep z ulami '''Blake : AA ! Zróbcie coś z nimi ! Darth : '''Mam radio , przerobię je i piski wypłoszą pszczoły. '''Heather : '''Zrób to , dalej ! '''Darth : '''To wymaga skupienia . '''Heather : '''Szybciej ,szybciej ! '''Blake : '''Yhhy , ja nie narzekam … '''Izzy : '''Ratujcie , ratujcie , o jej ile tu pszczółek .. Ale macie żądła , ale ostre ! Uwolnijcie , mnie nie mogę tutaj oo. .. ciasteczko . '''Nikki : Nie , ma mowy ,że ja ją uwolnię . Jen : '''Musimy ! Inaczej przegramy . '''Jonesy : '''Masz rację , ale ona . '''Jen : '''Nie przeciwstawiajcie się mi ! '''Alejandro : Oh , dawaj ten złom . Alejandro rzuca kawałkiem złomu, Izzy go łapie i się uwalnia. '' '''Alejandro : '''Izzy , chodź z nami . My cię uwolniliśmy . '''Izzy : '''Co racja , to racja. Hop , hop , hop ! '''Tyler :' Też tak potrafię ! Oła moja noga. Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Niech da sobie z tym spokój. On na serio nie widzi ,że jest w tym kiepski . II Piętro '''Gwen ; '''Może jedziemy dalej nikogo tutaj nie widzę . '''Alexis ; '''Na końcu ! Tak ktoś jest . Lecimy ! '''Kirsten : '''Włączaj to cudeńko ! Lindsay : Chyba sobie taki kupie ! ''Blondyneczki lecą na swoim urządzeniu na koniec korytarza , a za nimi wbiegają Frajerzy . '''Jen ; '''Zaraz tam na wystawie ? Czy to . O tak to Brigette ! Może nauczy mnie surfingu ! '''Nikki : No ona to może o nas dołączyć . Jonesy rzuca kamieniem w szybę i się rozlatuje Brigette : '''Tak , dzięki za ratunek . O jeny ta klatka była taka mała. '''Alejandro : '''Mogłaby być mniejsza . '''Izzy ; Brig ty też wróciłaś , ale extreme normalnie ! Nikki : Yy Co ? Przy klatkach na końcu korytarzu Justin : Lindsay , Alexis , no wreszcie .. Zaraz co to za ślicznotki z wami ? Gwen : Ah , to są Kirsten , Kristen i Kirsten .I nie mów do mnie ślicznotka ! Caitlin : '''Niemożliwe ! Justin jak ja cię kocham ! '''Kirsten : '''Hyy !! Najlepszy z porankowych braci ! '''Kristen : '''Bierzemy ciebie do drużyny ! '''Justin : '''Jak mi miło . '''Tricia : A my nikogo nie zgarnęliśmy ! Heather : To wszystko przez tego knypka ! Po wyzwaniu Chris : Jak tam żyjecie ? Heather : '''Tak .. '''Jude : No kolesie , wstawiajcie tą drabinę . Justin : Witajcie , fajnie się na was patrzy. Brigette : 'Nie bądź złośliwy . '''Kirsten : '''Niech taki będzie ! '''Chris ; '''A właśnie Frajerzy , ponieważ zgarnęliście aż dwie osoby to wy staniecie do eliminacji. Miało być dla każdego ale ..A wiecie ,że tam są wyjścia tak ? A właśnie i Blondyneczki dzięki pomysłowi Lindsay i uwolnieniu Justina przez alexis i gwen wygrywają . Oni nie mają nikogo , ci za duzo , a wy macie w sam raz . '''Heather : '''I teraz nam to mówisz ! ''Drabina się rozlatuje i Heather z niej spada '''Alejandro ; Ale ! My .. Nie ! Tricia : Nonono… Eliminacje Chris : A miało być bez eliminacji , no ale cóż. Jak tam głosy , hmm mój banknot dostaną Nikki , Jonesy i Trent Trent : '''Tak , należy mi się . '''Jonesy : '''Bez stresu , kto mnie wywali . '''Chris : '''Kolejne są dla ..Jen i Brigette '''Jen ; No , macie szczęście. Brigette : '''Fajnie . '''Chris : '''Siadajcie , a ostatnią dolarówkę dostanie …… Hmm Izzy czy Alejandro … Izzy , mimo wszystko pozwolę ci zostać i będę uczciwy '''Izzy : '''Z drogi Izzy odbiera kasę ! '''Alejandro ; CO!? POZBYWACIE SIĘ MNIE ? MNIE WSPANIAŁEGO GRACZA ! Chef : Właź na to i spadaj . Zdenerwowany Chef łapie Alejandro i rzuca go w wagonik i z hukiem wylatuje z centrum. '''Chris : '''Czy Tricia maczała w tym palce i czy Trent zakumuluje się z Gwen no i jak nowi zawodnicy sprawią się w naszym show. To tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki . Kategoria:Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki